


im not shinji u stupid fuck

by jihans



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crossover, M/M, shitty nge jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans/pseuds/jihans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear accidentally calls aoba 'shinji'<br/>a must read</p>
            </blockquote>





	im not shinji u stupid fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored and hungry please send me some boxes of pizza ok thanks

"aobah-san!!" clear screamed. he is preparing food. tay is out doing some errand and cler is cooking something. "wtf do u want" said aoba. he is busy looking at porn. and he's tried

tired***  oops typo. xD

"aoba-san dinner is ready ;^)))" shouted clear.  he is done w/ making sandwhich food. aoba cud smell. the smell of  ~~ _his hopes and dreams being shattered_~~ sandwhich food. it smells nice. he is hunger rn. 

aobah goes down and sits next 2 clear. holy shit.  _gay alone time w/ clear._ with some motherfucking sandwiches how  ~~gay~~  cool is that. "aoba-san, pls dig in :) i made it just 4 u" smiled clear. aw. aoba wants 2 punch him in the face.  "it smells nice." complimented aoba. "thanks man" thanksed clear.

they eat, and then clear was like

"hey shinji can u pass the salt"

.......

aoba fuckin lost it.

lil bitch his names fuckin aoba not shinji is that some kind of fuckin insult. aoba is a fuckin manwhore not a pussy. clear u fuckin weeaoboo ass wuss.

"wtf man" replied aoba

"what" clear looked like an elaphant. lmao. "aoba san can u-" "stfu u can suck my dick" aoba cut him off. but clear was like. "omg!!1!! rly!! i want 2 fuck aoba san again!!~~~~"

"fuCK OFF CLEAr" aoba shouted at clear. " _shinji-kun"_ `aoba gasped.  _oh no._   _he's,, he's a **kaworu.**_ "c cler... no... _k kaworu kun..."_ cried aoba. 

cler held aoba's face in his hands and whipsered 2 his ear. "pass the salt" oh hot. cler licked aobas ear and aoba blushy blush. ' _my kokoro is going doki doki_  ' aoba thought. goddamn. that is hot. "... aoba san, where's the salt" asked clear. "wait what do you even need it for." 

"this sandwhich is fuckin basic" cler points 2 the sandwhich.

"oh." replied aoba.  he passes the salt 2 clear. "thanks aoba san :^)" clear goes back to doing whatever. aoba watches him putting salt on the sanwhich. "oh yeah." said clear.

"ur gonna get in the robot l8er, shinji kun ;)"


End file.
